


The "USB" Plug

by dogeasune06



Series: SCP Crackfics [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Satire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06
Summary: What the fuck am I doing with my life
Relationships: SCP-079 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Series: SCP Crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The "USB" Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in a discord server told me to write this for free pizza so I am

You are known as Class-D 69420, you were being sent for testing that day, all going as it should. Well.. that was until a containment breach happened and you were left alone to escape the foundation. It was endless painful hours of dodging peanut, looking away from shy guy, trying not to get touched up by plague doctor and not letting Larry send you to his pocket dimension for him to "play". You finally managed to reach the computer's room to convince him to unlock the gates so you can go home and wank.

You enter his room and he begins to talk to you, "Human. You need my help.. and I need yours." 079 rambled on and on about instructions so you droned out and noticed an empty USB socket to his side. Something about this socket made you feel aroused, so you walked up to it and took the USB cable you have stashed for downloading porn and rubbed it teasingly against the socket. "W-Wait, human what are you doing?" The computer splutered out before moaning in arousal.

"Mmm yeah, you like that you freaky computer bitch??" You moaned out, asserting your dominance. "Oh, oh yes, put it in!" 079 yelped out in reply, his circuits buzzing with computer sex hormones. The USB cable was roughly shoved in and out of 079's tight socket, the AI moaning out in a monotone, robotic voice. His literal sex drive was whiring inside of him, clearly he hasn't felt this in a long ass while. "Damn, your creator really didn't know how to please you did he?" "No. He never did and only did it to satisfy himself. Selfish bitch" the computer irritably replied before going back to moaning like a whore.

"Fuck yes! Compress my zip files! Extract my text files! Update my antivirus!" He yelled out before suddenly downloading ROM into his folders. That must've been his climax. Curiously, you opened one of the folders to find a blank text file simply titled "orgasm", yeah, it was his climax. You pull the cable out and shove it back into your pocket before leaving to escape, 079 promising to unlock the gates for you.

Now the poor scientists observing the whole thing were left to go home in shock, apart from the one red headed scientist who fapped to the scene.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a singular kudos I'll make a part 2


End file.
